tumblrponyfandomcom-20200213-history
Ask Chili Pepper
Ask Chili Pepper is a Russian Ask-Blog about the fire horse named Chili Pepper. There readers who ask questions can influence what is happening. So, in the beginning, one reader asked a question about her world and here she decided find the other fire horses. This happened immediately and without explanation. But that's the whole point of this blog is to be read from the beginning and to watch over the actions and thoughts of characters that are not immediately explain why, how, who they actually are... As can be understood from the name, everything is seen from the prism of Chili Pepper. At this point we know that the author is 15 years old and living in Germany as an immigrant. Chili Pepper Chili Pepper is a fire horse who was living in an another side of the planet where Equestria is. If you believe the author, Chili must be not less than 19 years, , although on the reference was written: from 17 to 20 years old. Perhaps the author meant that in the beginning of the blog Chili Pepper was 17 or 18 years old, and already during the trip (which will soon be discussed) she was older. Chili Pepper is conservative, it means she remains that it is, but relies on the opinion of any group she trusts. And so then it is almost impossible to convince until she see it with her own eyes. She is very hot-tempered and , though more or less adequate, but is not expressed very well. As you can see she wears clothes unlike other ponies. Or rather black t-shirt with red edges and green shorts with white flowers. As a representative of her race she has large eyes with red iris with no pupils and a small body with long legs. Also she has a round face, sharp muzzle and wings like a dragon. Chili has not kill skin contains such Brilliant Orange colour. She has a fire mane which depicted in yellow and white colors. By the way, she emphasizes that she's average temperature and endurance among her race. Story That being said, Chili Pepper suddenly began the journey to Equestria without explanation. To shorten the path she went under ground through hell. She climbed up to San Palomino Desert and after that she was worried that she would draw too much attention. And here comes the pony with a German accent who offers to help her, if only she will give money. She climbed up to San Palomino Desert and after that she was worried that she would draw too much attention. And here comes the pony with a German accent who offers to help her, if only she will give money. That pony gave Chili two pils, which can turn her into an earth pony and back. After she was transformed salespony gives "a sun umbrella, although it's a rain one" and disappears. From habit she realizes that she wants to drink, but the attempt fails to drink from the river because she failed there. After that a colt from a car finds her unconscious. And that colt was Philip. Category:OC Category:Draw blog Category:Ask blog Category:Russian